AoR: Rescue at Glare Peak
'' “Agents are sent to assist a sleeper cell on Trivar II with the installation of a sensor array that will help monitor the local Imperial activity in and around the mountain city of Glare Peak. However, things never go according to plan. The agents will need to act quickly, and likely discretely, or face interrogation under dire circumstances.”'' Agents * Gristle * Derra * Sev-ak * Hack Mission Report The agents have been aiding another rebel cell in setting up a sensor array at Glare Peak, an Imperial settlement. Gristle has been spending time with the local commander currying the favor of the citizens of Glare Peak while learning the patterns of the local Imperial command. Derra has been hanging around with the local intelligence agent while Hack has been collaborating with the technician in charge of the sensor array, setting up failsafes and making sure the tech runs through the harsh weather. Sev-ak has been laying low, but has earned some favor among the rebels after defending them. As the crew goes to meet their rebel friends at a local cantina, they see a Y-wing scream down from overhead, being pursued by Imperial fighters. Its engines burst as it goes down, crashing straight into the cantina they’d intended to meet at. They need to get down to the crash site quickly to recover or scuttle any data, so Hack rigs the passenger lift to take them straight down. When the lift opens, however, a surprised sullustan greets them, confused as to why the lift didn’t take her to the right floor. The crew assures her that it was just a technical malfunction, and Hack forces the turbolift back to the ground floor where they offload and leave, heading toward the cantina. They keep to the streets, trying to keep their route hidden. On the way, they receive a call from Renci, who informs them that one of her Y-wings has lost control and crashed into the city, and that the crew and information aboard must be recovered at all costs. The pilot and gunner are codenamed Tracer and Deflector. However, at the same time, the agents see an armored Imperial speeder rise up from the smoke in the distance and take off toward the local detention center. When they arrive at the crash site, they see the Y-wing buried half-way into the Blasted Asteroid Cantina with snowtroopers guarding the wreckage and an ISB technician team scouring the hulk. Hack guides the team around the edge of the scene, toward a local shop where he’d learned of a backdoor tunnel that leads into the cantina itself. On the way, a lone probe droid spots them, but Hack surmises that it hasn’t sent out any communications yet. Sev-ak runs forward and grabs it before it can take off, and Derra disconnects the power, shutting the droid down while the weequay wrestles with it. Gristle moves ahead to unlock the shop’s door, allowing the others to drag the disabled droid inside. Hack removes the droid’s memory core in short order. He’s able to reactivate and relay some simple commands to the droid. They decide to leave it in the shop to watch their back while they head through the tunnel into the cantina. They emerge inside one of the cantina’s storage closets, and Gristle can hear a group of individuals moving around on the inside. Peeking out, he sees that the room is dark, save for some floodlights aimed at the Y-wing where the ISB technicians are working. Hack sets down his comm jammer, and Gristle moves into position behind a pair of the snowtroopers. Hack quickly moves to one of the cantina’s doors and slices into the console, locking the building’s entrances. Derra moves in behind him and fires, but misses two of the troopers standing guard. They both turn and fire back, landing a solid shot on her while the other troopers fire at Hack by the doors. The shot glances off of the gank’s armor, fortunately, and Sev-ak takes advantage of the moment to leap in and engage the center group, cutting one down and gravely wounding the other. Gristle springs out from his hiding spot to engage two of the troopers, and Sev-ak pursues his quarry across the room, aiding Derra by slaying another snowtrooper and wounding his comrade. Gristle drops off his gauntlets and switches tactics, jabbing his declawed fingers into the soldiers’ pressure points, knocking both out in quick succession. Suddenly, there’s a noise from the Y-wing as the astromech droid shoots from its socket and across the cantina, slamming into the last snowtrooper standing and knocking him out. The droid sputters and wheels about in confusion before settling by the bar. Gristle points Hack over to it while he and the others move in to police the ISB technicians. The snowtroopers outside try to get in, but fail miserably against Hack’s countermeasures. Gristle moves in and knocks out two of the technicians while Sev-ak brutally dispatches the others. Hack recovers data from the astromech and manages to repair it while the others prepare to scuttle the Y-wing. The bodies of their rebel cohorts are nearby, having apparently been killed during the crash. They decide to burn them along with the Y-wing after taking their identification. Sev-ak takes one of the unconscious ISB technicians, and the whole crew exfiltrates via the tunnel. Hack activates the self-destruct on the probe droid as they leave, just in case, and they retreat to their safehouse to plan the rescue of the rebel pilots from the detention center. Gristle calls the leader of the local security force, whom he’d helped out alongside Lt. Brand, and asks for a favor in rescuing the rebel pilots. Aered, the security captain, says he doesn’t have jurisdiction within the Imperial facility, but he can safely ferry the crew around anywhere within the city, and he can even get them to the detention center’s warehouse loading dock. Gristle and Hack begin questioning the captired ISB technician, who seems to know only a little about the detention center. He informs them that an interrogator is coming soon to question the pilots, and also informs them of the location of the facility’s camera and security controls. In order to find an excuse for entering the facility, the agents head to a local businessman who might be able to get them in under the guise of a maintenance crew. Using some of the IDs they’d been given before and pairing them with jumpsuits and equipment from the supplier, they’re able to put together some convincing disguises. They get the droid brain-controlled speeder ready to wait by the detention center, and Hack commands the astromech from the Y-wing to get ready to make a distraction in town while the agents head off on the guard captain’s speeder to infiltrate via the warehouse. They proceed inside to check in with the warehouse and are cleared to enter the facility. At the same time, a voice announces over the PA that the interrogator has arrived, and that the facility’s crew should make preparations. In the maintenance area, Gristle dips into the control room, where he’s received by an irritated maintenance chief. Being as polite as possible, Gristle requests that their IDs be upgraded to allow access to the Administration and Prisoner Processing sections. The chief believes him and carries out the upgrade before shooing the agents off. They happily proceed into the Administration building, where the main control center is located. Over the PA, the same voice warns that the interrogator has entered orbit. One of the control rooms is empty, but watched over by the security office, which bars the agents access. Gristle and Hack decide to head to the security office and bluff their way in before dispatching the officers on station, giving Hack an opportunity to slice into the base computers. He manages to gain remote access to the facility’s doors and cameras, and finds that Deflector has died after being recovered, but that Tracer is still alive and imprisoned in the high security area. Hack is able to fabricate work orders to give the agents access to any section they need to get to, allowing them a path to get to HighSec. At the same time, an announcement over the PA claims that the interrogator is on their approach, and that all troopers should make their way to the landing pad for inspection. With the hallways more clear and their fabricated work orders in hand, they’re able to get to HighSec without too many issues. Hack breaks into the lock of Tracer’s cell after setting up his comm jammer, releasing the captured pilot. The nearby security officers get ready to strike, but the agents prepare to intercept them. Hack and Sev-ak charge into the security hub to engage the officers, along with Derra and Gristle. The officers are taken out, but not before one trips an alarm. However, they’re able to lift the alarm before the doors completely lock down. Gristle retrieves Tracer while Derra and Hack call the speeder. Gristle and Sev-ak set a thermal detonator in one of the walkways, blowing away the transparisteel and giving them a hole through which to hop down into the remote-controlled speeder. They make their way back to the safehouse, seeing the chaos their astromech unit wrought along the way, all in the name of a distraction. With Tracer and the data in hand, they await Renci’s promised evacuation team.Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions